The Defenders of Mobius
by TheSTHMC
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog has a son named Dark who goes on an epic adventure. Dark's life goes up and down. But when things seem to be going great, the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Dr. Eggman), had to ruin everything with his new plan for glory. What will Dark and his friends do to save Mobius? Read and find out in the tales of The Defenders of Mobius.
1. Prologue: Part I

Here it is guys, the first part is here. This is a prologue and there are going to be roughly 5-7 parts to the Prologue. I have enjoyed writing this up, I was meant to upload this a while ago, a friend of deviantART really wanted to read this, her Sonic Fan Character is in the story too. I hope that you enjoy SonicaSteel2099! And I certainly hope that you enjoy it too. This is my primary fan fiction, this is a story. I do not own anything to do with Sonic, he belongs to SEGA. Some of the characters in the story however are my creations, my brother's and Sonica's . This is rated T to M. I hope that you enjoy.

* * *

A thunderclap boomed across the streets of Station Square. A shower of rainwater quenched the thirst of the plants, and filled the drains to the brink as many of the city's inhabitants were running for shelter. One in particular was the world-famous Shadow the Hedgehog, of who had just returned from a press conference to do with Eggman's absence. Eggman had not attacked anywhere for three months, the longest that he has gone without attacking was two weeks.  
Shadow went through his grey jeans and found his keys; he opened his door, entered his two-story house and sighed with relief. The soaked hedgehog took off his black coat and sat on his couch. Five minutes later, a thirst made itself known; the tired black hedgehog stood up and moved into the kitchen.

"I'll just have a coffee." Shadow said to himself. Shadow poured cold water into his red kettle and waited five minutes for it to boil. When it did, he poured the boiling water into a black cup. Shadow stirred the liquid and was about to take a sip when a knock sounded. Shadow frowned and put his cup on the side. Shadow walked up to the door and looked through the eyepiece and saw no-one on the other side.  
"Damn kids." Shadow cursed. He turned away and somehow heard a baby's cry. Shadow paused and turned back to the door. He placed his ear onto the wooden door and heard the cry again. Shadow opened the door and looked around, nothing. The cry happened once again and it came from below him. Shadow looked down to find a little black hedgehog wrapped up in a grey blanket, the baby looked somewhat like Shadow. Shadow knelt down and studied the baby. It had black fur, it had peach skin, on his stomach and chest, and his arms were peach as well, as was his mouth. The spike direction was the same as Shadow's, curved upwards. It was soaked form the rain. Shadow picked the baby up and looked around the street once more; there was nobody outside at this time of night. Shadow walked back inside and wondered what to do with him. When Shadow looked back at the baby, it was fast asleep. Shadow smiled,  
"Must be from all that crying." Shadow chuckled.  
Shadow sat down on a chair with his coffee and watched the slumbering black-furred baby.  
"Now, what am I going to do with you?" Shadow asked himself. It was now midnight and Shadow felt himself begin to doze off. Half an hour later, he did. Four hours later, he awoke to the screams of the baby. Shadow didn't know what to do. Then, it came to him. Shadow ran to the refrigerator and scanned the levels of storage.  
"Perfect!" Shadow blurted out, as he picked up a container of yogurt. Shadow grabbed a spoon from the draw and ran to the crying baby. Shadow carefully put the spoon in the baby's mouth and he immediately stopped crying, in fact, he was smiling with delight. Shadow smiled also, knowing that peace had been restored. Shadow sat back on his chair once he had finished feeding the baby. The tired hedgehog yawned and fell into another dreamless sleep.

The Sun's rays shone through the glass windows and onto the snoozing black and salmon hedgehog's face. After a minute or two, He started to wince at the bright light of the sunrise. The hedgehog moved over and fell onto the floor with an oof. The spiked male stood to his feet stiffly with his hand on his forehead. He shook his pain off and stretched, every joint in his body clicked, the now relaxed hedgehog sighed with relief.  
"There we go, much better." He said to himself. Shadow then turned around and found a baby on the sofa.  
"What the- oh yeah." He remembered. Shadow looked at the clock on the wall, 8 o'clock it read.  
"Hm." Shadow thought for a moment and then looked at the baby who was fast asleep. "I'll need to get the proper food for 'em. And transport like a buggy. But I don't want to have to carry him all over the place. I'll call Sonic and Amy; they've recently got together so this'll be their first taste of parenting, if they even get that far." Shadow dialled Sonic's number and he picked up,  
"Hey Shadow is something wrong?" Sonic said a little concerned, "You never really call unless something serious was happening, the last time you did that was when Eggman last attacked, is he back?" Sonic asked.  
"No. Listen, I've got a favour to ask you." Shadow said.  
"Shoot."  
"Well, could you and Amy come over and look after something?" Shadow asked.  
"Like what?"  
"You'll see it when you get here, so will you?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Because you're a faker?" Shadow chuckled.  
"C'mon Shadow, I thought that we passed that?" Sonic frowned.  
"I know it's just funny sometimes. Oh and thanks. Bye."  
"See ya in five." Sonic hung up. Shadow put down his phone and looked at the snoozing baby.  
"They're going to be in for a real surprise." Shadow smiled.

The door knocked at 8:12am, Shadow opened the door and saw Sonic and a beautiful Amy Rose. Shadow turned to Sonic,  
"You're late."  
"Well, you know what they say," Amy moved, "you can't rush perfection." She looked at Sonic. "Isn't that right Sonikku?" Amy winked.  
"Ames I thought that we were done with pet names." Sonic frowned.  
"Not in a million years! I love calling you that as well, especially in certain situations." Amy lent closer to Sonic with her semi-closed eyes.  
"So, what was it that you needed Shadow?" Sonic changed the subject abruptly.  
"Oh right, come on in." Shadow walked into his house as did Sonic and Amy.  
"Now, this might be a bit of a shock." Shadow looked at the still sleeping baby. Sonic's jaw dropped. Amy however, screamed with joy and hugged Shadow,  
"It's so cute! I just can't believe that he's yours."  
"Are you saying that I didn't have it in me?" Shadow pulled Amy off of himself waiting a response.  
"No, well…" Amy's silence meant 'Yes'. Shadow frowned. Amy went to the baby who had just woken. His red shining eyes stared at Amy's lime-green eyes.  
"He has your eyes Shadow, and your spikes!" Amy felt the baby's spikes, and he sneezed. Amy smiled.  
"Where's the mom?" Sonic asked.  
"No idea, I found him on my doorstep in the storm last night. I couldn't find anyone, let alone his parents. I'm glad I opened the door when I did, he was soaked." Shadow stared at the baby in Amy's arms.  
"He has darker fur than you Shadow, that's very surprising." Amy said looking at the baby. At that moment, Shadow's eyes opened wider as if he had a great thought, and he did.  
"Have you named him yet?" Sonic asked.  
"I have now. Can I have him?" Shadow asked. Amy carefully placed the baby into Shadow's arms. "I'll call you Dark the Hedgehog." Shadow smiled, as did baby Dark.  
"Dark, really?" Sonic mocked.  
"It's a wonderful name!" Amy shouted, and turned away, "How rude."  
"No it's alright; that's Faker for you." Shadow stared angrily at Sonic. Sonic looked at the floor,  
"Sorry Shadow, I didn't know what I was saying. Tell you what; you can lay a couple of punches on me. What do ya say?" Sonic said.  
"Nope, I've got something better in mind. You have to change Dark's diapers for a week, and I bet that there's going to be a lot of changing." Shadow chuckled.  
"Fine." Sonic frowned.  
"So you wanted us to look after baby Dark? Makes sense now." Amy said.  
"I need to head to the store, and grab a few things. I'll see you later okay?" Shadow said walking out of the door.

* * *

So what did you think? This is a short chapter I know, but it is the first one. The next chapter will be uploaded shortly. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading. Oh and I'll try and get a cover photo soon. But for now, you have to have the one there I'm afraid. :(


	2. Prologue: Part II

Hey, here's the second part to the Prologue. Enjoy!

* * *

A six year old Dark was running around the house with his two aeroplane models, making the noise that the real ones do. A now 24 year old Shadow was in the kitchen eating a burger, the beef slipped out of the bun and Shadow frowned and placed the meat back in the bun. When he tried to eat it again, the beef slipped out once more. Dark laughed, Shadow did too. Shadow put the beef back into the bun and clamped down to prevent any escape. He took a bite, success.  
Three hours later, Shadow went downstairs to the basement. Shadow turned on the lights and witnessed a shooting range. Shooting had always been a hobby of his. Shadow picked up his personal M1911 and loaded it. Shadow clicked the Safety Lock off and lined up the sights. Two seconds later, he fires, the shot booms throughout the house and young Dark surprisingly doesn't jump or get frightened. He goes to investigate. The shot booms once more. Dark walked down the stairs and finds Shadow shooting. When he shoots again, Dark laughs. Shadow, surprised, turns sharply. He is stunned, no-one, let alone a baby would laugh at shooting. Then, Shadow felt a strong feeling between him and Dark. Shadow thought to himself,  
'Maybe, just maybe I can teach him a few things apart from my abilities.' Shadow knelt to Dark.  
"You wanna be strong just like daddy Dark?" Shadow asked. Dark confidently nodded his head. "Well, I'm going to teach you everything I know." Shadow stood and walked up the stairs, Dark followed. When Shadow got to the stairs, he looked out of the window to see that it was dark out. However, something caught his eye; a silhouetted figure on a house was watching him. From what he could see, the figure had an hour-glass shape, suggesting that it was a female, but from the look of the spikes, it shared resemblance to Sonic. Before Shadow could study the mysterious figure any further, she jumped off into the darkness. Shadow continued staring out into the empty and quiet street, but was then interrupted by Dark pulling on Shadow's grey jeans,  
"Daddy, what are you looking at?" he asked softly. Shadow paused, and came to his senses,  
"Nothing, it's nothing…" Shadow trailed off. "Anyway, I think that you should get some sleep, you're going to have a busy day tomorrow." Shadow kneeled in front of Dark.  
"Okay daddy." Dark said sweetly. Shadow kissed Dark's forehead and walked him to the stairs. Shadow hesitated before them and looked back out of the window, and stared where the girl stood. The black and red hedgehog closed his eyes very slightly and then walked Dark up the stairs.

Shadow tucked baby Dark in his blue blanket and smoothed it out. Shadow gave Dark a kiss goodnight and walked out of the door.  
"Daddy." Dark called with a hint of curiosity in his young voice. Shadow came back into Dark's small room.  
"Yes, what is it?" Shadow answered.  
"Where is mommy?" Dark asked whilst pulling up his blanket to his face in fear. Shadow took a deep breath and walked to Dark. He sat on his bouncy bed.  
"Dark…I don't…" Shadow trailed off, and paused. Shadow looked down at the ground.  
"Mommy's not coming back is she?" Dark asked with sadness in his sweet voice. Shadow looked up at Dark.  
"…no…she's not. But she loves you with all of her being; you have to understand that, she wants to come home, even if it's just for a few minutes. Just, believe in her." Shadow made up the fact that Dark even had a mother to love him, Shadow doesn't know who the mother is, and there wasn't a note to say or even a picture. But Shadow didn't want to tell Dark that, it would make Dark hate him and Shadow wouldn't be able to forgive himself. "Tell you what, let me tell you a phrase that has been told to many people, but never told into the mind." Dark was confused as to what Shadow meant.  
"I'm confused." Dark said innocently.  
"Don't worry, once I tell you what I need to, you'll understand." Shadow smiled.  
"Okay daddy, tell me." Dark demanded softly.  
"Sleep with one eye open, take my hand, and maybe, just maybe, we will find your mom together." Shadow held Dark's small hands and smiled.  
"Sleep with one eye open…" Dark repeated softly. "I will dad, we will find mom together!" Dark yelled raising his arms to the air.  
"Okay. Now get some sleep, you will need your rest, for tomorrow." Shadow kissed Dark's forehead, Dark laid down and Shadow tucked him back in. Shadow walked to the light switch, turned the light off and walked out of the door, "Goodnight Dark." He said.  
"Goodnight daddy." Dark called. Shadow paused halfway down the stairs, he loved it when he was called 'daddy'. Shadow smiled and continued walking.  
Dark turned over on his side and remembered what Shadow just said,  
"Sleep with one eye open…" Dark fell asleep…with one eye open.

Downstairs, Shadow finished his coffee and stretched all of his limbs, every one cracked and popped, it relaxed Shadow.  
"Oh I needed that." Shadow smiled. Then he turned to his right and saw a window, and then a face, it made him jump out of his fur and he fell onto the floor. Shadow doesn't like to be sneaked upon, and even when he is, he wants to find out who did the sneaking no matter what, and when he did, he would get them back. Shadow stood back to his feet and looked out of the window, but he didn't see anything. Shadow pulled a puzzled face as he looked out to the street in all directions, but he saw no-one. Shadow only caught a glimpse of the figure, but it was long enough so that he could make out and in detail. The face had blue fur with spikes, emerald-green eyes, and peach skin. Sounds like Sonic, but there's more. The eyes had eyelashes and there was hair on the front of the face, much like Amy's, but blue. Also, Shadow could also make out some other feminine features, like the breasts and an hour-glass shaped body. Just the body shape was enough to convince Shadow that a person was a female, but the other features were a definite confirmation. It was a female, blue furred hedgehog, but it wasn't Sonic. So, who could it be? Shadow recognised the shape; it looked like the female that was on the roof of a house earlier. Could it be the same person? That's what Shadow wants to find out.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I did put a lot of effort into writing this story. Please tell me if something doesn't make sense or if there is a punctuation error. Thank you for reading!


	3. Prologue: Part III

Hey guys and gals, here is the third part to the Prologue. Enjoy!

* * *

Two years have passed since the encounter, and since the beginning of Dark's training. Shadow was impressed that Dark had learned so much so quickly, like the sleeping with one eye trick, Dark learned it minutes after Shadow mentioning it. Shadow was thoroughly impressed with Dark's athleticism, speed and strength. Over those two years, Shadow didn't encounter the mysterious woman again. He pondered as to why it was that night, and that night alone. Was someone spying him? Doubt it, they would still be around if they were, or at least stay a little longer. Was she trying to assassinate Shadow? No, she would have killed him there and then. So why was she there? Maybe we will never know…or maybe not.

Shadow stared at the dirt, left with his thoughts. Then, the eight year old Dark called him with his unusual deep voice,  
"Dad, watch this!" Shadow snapped out of his trance and looked at Dark. Dark turned away and several targets appeared. Dark pulled out a Walther P99 and shot them all without a single miss. Dark turned to Shadow and unloaded his pistol.  
"Impressive. How many shots do you have now?" Shadow lifted his head slightly. Dark checked.  
"Three rounds." Dark replied.  
"Well, see if you can hit that rock over there." Shadow pointed to a small rock 30 metres away, almost an impossible hit for a 9X19mm pistol. Dark stared at the 5cm rock 30m away and paused for five seconds. Until Dark loaded his pistol and walked up to the range. Dark took several deep breaths and kept looking at the rock and at the ground, until, he lined up his shot, waited ten seconds. In that time, Shadow thought to himself, 'That's a shot not even I can make easily. I'd be gob smacked if he got it'. Dark held his breath, remembered how to shoot accurately, and listened to his heartbeat decelerate. He waited for a further five seconds, and on that fifth second, the ground shook as the trigger was pulled. For Dark, time froze, everything he trained for depended on this shot. If he missed, it was all for nothing. If it hit, let's just say the he will be over the moon, literally. Time also slowed for Shadow, he could see the bullet swirl and spin while it was zooming through the air. Then, it got faster, and faster, until, the bullet was millimetres away from the rock, it all depends on the next few milliseconds. The bullet…obliterated the stone. Dark jumped with a cheer, Shadow was amazed at what he just witnessed, a shot that he would have difficulty with, mastered by his eight year old son, and in one shot. Shadow stood from his chair and walked up to Dark who was flabbergasted with his stunt, Dark noticed Shadow and calmed down. Shadow looked down at Dark, who looked nervous as to what Shadow was about to say. Well, he didn't say anything; he placed his hand on Dark's head, shook it and then spoke.  
"That's my boy. You have listened and have learned well. I couldn't be more proud of you. That stunt you pulled, that was a feat that even I would struggle with, even with a scope mounted on that thing." Shadow smiled and turned, to come face to face with Sonic the Hedgehog, with his mouth wide open with shock, Shadow nearly went too close. Shadow quickly backed off and noticed that Sonic was here with another person by his side holding his hand. It was little Ray, Sonic and Amy's son; he was born two years after Dark was found. They also have a daughter called Alissa; she was born two years after Ray was. Ray looked exactly alike next to Sonic, bar the sky-blue eyes; Ray looked more like Classic Sonic, but with blue eyes and a slimmer stomach.  
Shadow looked back to Sonic, still open-mouthed.  
"Uh, Sonic?" No response. Shadow flicked at Sonic's ear, that got his attention, big time.  
"Ow, what the heck was that for!?" Sonic yelled.  
"You weren't responding Faker." Shadow chuckled at the old nickname he gave Sonic.  
"Shadow you said you'd stop that." Sonic frowned.  
"Heh, sorry, force of habit." Shadow chuckled once again. Sonic frowned once again. Ray laughed at the argument. Dark heard the laugh and ran over to the other hedgehogs.  
"Hi Sonic, hey Ray!" Dark waved.  
"Hi Dark, how did you pull off a stunt like that!?" Sonic questioned, "Not even Shadow could do that."  
"Hey, I said it was difficult, but not impossible. Well, thought it more like." Shadow said.  
"Hi Dark!" Little Ray called. The two are best of friends, despite their age difference and their parents' now light rivalry. Dark is like a big brother to Ray.  
"Hi Ray, how have you been lately?"  
"I've been alright I guess. What about you?" Ray asked innocently.  
"I've been over the moon! I took a shot at an impossible range, and I got the hit! I feel so amazing and badass!" Dark realised that badass wasn't a word that he would normally use, and apologized.  
"What ever for?" Shadow asked.  
"I said a bad word." Dark looked at the ground ashamed.  
"I didn't hear any bad words. It doesn't matter; you can say what you want, as long as it's not offensive or unnecessary, like saying it out of nowhere or to someone. Okay?" Shadow said.  
"Yes daddy." Dark smiled.  
"Okay, why don't you go and play with Ray for a little bit?" Shadow requested.  
"Sure, come on Ray!" Dark ran to Ray, "Tag, you're it!" Dark ran away from Ray, but being a descendant of Sonic, he caught up easily and tagged Dark. Then Dark tagged Ray and vice versa.  
Shadow chuckled to himself.  
"They grow up so fast don't they?" Shadow asked.  
"Yeah, maybe too fast for my liking." Sonic smiled.  
"Says the 'fastest thing alive'." Shadow and Sonic laughed. "Sonic. What are you doing here?" Shadow asked out of curiosity.  
"Well, I need you to look after Ray, Alissa's not felling well, and I can't take Ray. So could you look after him while I'm gone?" Sonic requested.  
"Sure, I don't see why-"  
"AAAAAH!" Shadow was cut off by the sound of someone screaming.  
"That's Ray!" Sonic yelled.  
"Let's go!" Sonic and Shadow sped through the yard and around the corner, a robot had a bleeding and knocked out Dark in its grasp. But this wasn't any robot; this was Metal Sonic, one of Dr. Robotnik's most deadly creations, and this one was big. Its metallic cranium turned to face Sonic and Shadow. Shadow couldn't believe his eyes; his son was knocked out, worse, bleeding. Shadow's eyes turned red and his Inhibitor Rings fell off of his wrists. The ground exploded with a blast, Sonic went flying and hit a boulder. Shadow was now Dark Shadow; the Dark Forms are the most powerful forms to ever be conjured by any living thing. Shadow's Dark Form is very powerful, however, it doesn't last long, one Chaos Blast can return Shadow back to his normal self, but in a weakened state. Sonic's Dark Form, which is very rarely seen, in fact, seen only once, is slightly weaker than Shadow's but it can last for as long as Sonic gets his revenge on the thing that caused him to go Dark, for whatever reason, which can be from a few seconds to years, that's the theory.  
Shadow's fur turned red and his pupils disappeared, his eyes returned to its normal colour white. Sonic stared at Shadow,  
"Shadow, have you lost your mind!?" Sonic paused for moment and realised that it was a dumb question. Shadow looked at Metal Sonic and flew at him at the speed of sound. Metal Sonic expected as much and avoided Shadow's attack, nothing could dodge a raging hedgehog, until now. Metal Sonic kicked Shadow's cranium and he went flying into a slide, which knocked him out cold. Shadow returned to his normal form.  
"Hey!" Sonic called, "Not cool!" Sonic said running at Metal Sonic. He jumped at Metal and performed a Homing Attack. Metal deflected the attack and punched Sonic away, crashing into a boulder, rendering him unconscious also. Metal gave out a robotic laugh. Then, a rock bounced off Metal's head. Metal turned to the source of the throw and found little Ray crying,  
"Leave Dark alone you meanie!" Ray yelled as he threw another stone, and another. Then, Metal slowly walked towards Ray. Ray slowly walked away, and Metal accelerated until he was right in front of Ray. Then, suddenly, Ray let out a roar, curled up into a spinning ball and then controlled Sonic Boom shot out of him. Metal Sonic was sent fifteen metres into the air. He self righted himself and saw Ray as a threat, which is saying something, he didn't see Dark Shadow as a threat. Metal Sonic stared at Ray, and Ray stared at Metal with a focussed face. Then, Metal turned away and flew off with Dark in his arms.  
"No!" Ray held out his arm. Then, an Egg Carrier appeared out of its invisibility cloak, and Metal entered it. The sound of engines boomed and the Carrier flew off at hundreds of miles per hour. Ray collapsed onto the ground and a few tears were shed.

Sonic groaned as he regained consciousness just minutes later. Sonic checked his head for any blood, there was behind his right ear, he ignored it. Sonic looked around and saw that Metal Sonic had disappeared, but he did find little Ray on the ground crying. Sonic ran in fear to his son,  
"Ray! Are you alright?"  
"Yes daddy," Ray looked up at the sky, "but I don't think that Dark is." Sonic looked up at the sky too.  
"We'll get him back." Sonic looked at the playground, and saw Shadow unconscious. "Shadow!" Sonic ran towards Shadow and shook him, Ray wasn't far behind. Shadow opened his eyes in pain. Ray cheered at the sight of Shadow's awakening. Sonic helped Shadow to his feet, Shadow groaned.  
"What happened?" Shadow asked. Sonic was hesitant to answer,  
"Metal took Dark." Shadow collapsed, sobbing.  
"Do you know where they went?" Shadow managed to speak,  
"No, he knocked me out too. Ray! Did you see where they went?!" Sonic turned to his son, pleadingly.  
"No, but they left in a black and red cruiser, like in those stories you tell me about." Ray spoke.  
"The Egg Carrier. Hm, at least we know what they left in, and we certainly know who is responsible." Sonic said. Shadow punched the ground in rage,  
"I'll kill that bastard." Sonic placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder,  
"We'll get Dark back. We will, I will see to that everyone tries to get him back."

* * *

So how about that? Dark, one of my Fan Characters gets taken away. Dammit... Anyway, tell me if there was something that didn't make sense or if there was a punctuation error. I am English, take that into consideration. Thank you for reading!


	4. Prologue: Part IV

Here is the fourth chapter of my story, I have spent a while writing this part, and there are a few new appearances. I hope that you enjoy this part!

* * *

Eight years has passed since Dark was kidnapped by Metal Sonic, who was being ordered by Eggman. Shadow was in a depressed state over those years. Ray was 14 now, Dark would be 16. Alissa would be 12. Sonic and Shadow would be 32, and Amy would be 30. Sonic and his friends were never able to trace Eggman in any way, at any point. Now, they got a lead, a massive black and red airship was flying in and out of the ground on a daily basis. This had to be an/the Egg Carrier that might have taken Dark. Because of that, Shadow volunteered to take point. Sonic was hesitant, but he agreed. The next night, Shadow was at the sight where the Egg Carrier had been sighted, however, he had company. Rouge the Bat, an ex-agent for G.U.N She decided to join Sonic's alliance to fight Eggman, and because she and Shadow got together four years earlier, she had no choice, but it was for the good. That lifted Shadow's spirits slightly, as he knew that he had someone to help him in his search for Dark that was more than a friend.  
Rouge held an Accuracy International AWM with a telescopic sight. The scope could scan an area a mile wide and see for over 5 miles. She could see several black robots, these were guards, and they wouldn't be there unless there was a good reason, like guarding a secret base. She informed Shadow who was watching behind him, to see if anyone would dare to challenge him to a fight.  
"Shads, we have a lot of guards at the sighting, this may be what we have been searching for all along." Rouge turned to Shadow, "Who knows, maybe we'll find Dark." Shadow looked at the ground,  
"But this is one of numerous of Eggman's bases, there is a small chance that he is in there."  
"But there is a chance." Rouge said just before her radio flicked on,  
"Kilo-16 to Kilo-23, Kilo-16 to Kilo-23 over?" the voice of Sonic sounded through the speakers of the little device in Rouge's ear.  
"Go ahead 16."  
"Our birds are scanning over the area with X-Rays and we have a hit, Dark is likely to be in there. Repeat, Dark is likely to be in the base, we'll drop a force on site in 30 seconds, over?" Rouge was overjoyed on the inside,  
"Roger that, engaging when task force arrives."  
"I myself will be amongst the operation, 16 out." Rouge's radio flicked off. She turned to Shadow, who also heard the call. He was silent and still. Then Rouge spoke, "Let's get your son Shadow." Shadow looked at Rouge, he nodded. Shadow stood with an M16A4 with a 203 Grenade Launcher attachment (all transferred from Earth during the time of Sonic X), and cocked it. Shadow jumped down the cliff where he sat for 30 minutes and slide down the side. When he got to the bottom, Sonic's voice called through the radio again,  
"Operation Retriever is a go, engage the enemy!" Shadow looked from the bush he was behind and saw the hatch door open and several un-manned jets flew out of it, at the same time, the hatch exploded, along with some of the jets. Shadow looked up and saw helicopters, jets and a space frigate which towered them all, how they got through undetected up until now was beyond Shadow's guess. Shadow saw a large amount of troopers being deployed. Sonic's voice sounded again, "Now remember, Eggman has jammed our abilities, so don't get cocky." Shadow looked at the hatch once more and ran for it, shooting everything in his path, with the assistance of Rouge. Once Shadow reached the hatch, he stared down the 150 foot drop. Then, after five seconds, a black robot punched him aside. Shadow hit the ground hard, his vision was blurry, but he could still make out images. Shadow looked at the robot; it pulled out its standard pistol and aimed at Shadow. Time slowed drastically for Shadow, and he thought,  
'This is the end; I will never see Dark again.' Then, suddenly, Sonic appeared and kicked the robot in the face with his red metallic boots. The robot was sent ten feet and Sonic shot it with his favourite pistol, the almighty Blue Eagle. This weapon was made by Sonic, for Sonic. No-one, not even Amy is allowed to wield this weapon. This weapon was made on Mobius and is the deadliest weapon in the Universe, not even pulse cannons can match such power and destruction. The Blue Eagle has a unique device that enables Sonic and Sonic only to wield it and function. The weapon has five .700 calibre rounds in a single magazine and can destroy a tank in just a single shot. The weight of the handgun is incredibly light, it only weighs one kilogram, and its accuracy is unmatched when it comes to handguns, even with sights attached. The sound of the weapon firing is unlike any other, it literally lifts up dirt when fired. Sonic doesn't wear any protection for the weapon, even when he advises to when people watch him fire it from twenty feet away. And if that wasn't enough, it can produce a super bullet which fires all of the five bullets at once, to form a .1000 calibre round; it doesn't even exist on Earth.  
Sonic shot the Blue Eagle multiple times; he was also using an MP7 for extra firepower. Shadow was speechless as to how many robots Sonic was desecrating.  
"Go, I'll handle this." Sonic ran off towards a 15 foot purple robot that had caused the troops some trouble. "You go get Dark!" Sonic shouted as he jumped onto the giant. Shadow didn't know how, there was a 150 foot drop and his abilities were disabled, he didn't have his rocket-boots either, so how was he going to get down? Then, Shadow heard a helicopter fly above him and the crew dropped a rope down into the pit. Shadow ran for it, jumped and grabbed the rope. He slowly slid down to the bottom of the hanger. Then, the lights went off. Shadow looked up and the hatch was closed. One second, the pit was white, the next it was black. Luckily, Shadow had brought a pair of night vision goggles with him; he could also set the visor to X-Ray and Infra-Red, even echolocation is an option. Shadow switched on his echolocation visor, if he used X-Ray, he would be able to detect robots, but not if they are next to a metal wall. Shadow couldn't us IR as robots don't give off heat signatures. If he used night vision, he wouldn't be able to see the robots well, even in the with some light, so echolocation was the best choice as robots always make noise, through talking or through their small electronic pulses. Shadow walked through the pathways, switching from EL (echolocation) to night vision to see where he was going and to see if there were any hostiles around the next corner. Shadow casually walked forward and felt his feet give way; he was falling into another pit. Shadow landed in water where there were lights still on, faint, but on. Shadow turned off his visor and walked slowly forward with his M16A4 pointed forward too. The water was knee-high and it didn't make much noise while Shadow was walking through it, but when Shadow landed, it made a lot of noise. If there were any robots near, they would have heard it through their robotic ears. Shadow waited for ten seconds, no robots.  
'This must be the cooling system or something.' Shadow thought. 'But then wouldn't it be cooler?' He had a point, it was relatively warm. To Shadow's left, there was a generator, but it was like anything that Shadow had ever seen, and he has a lot of experience. To his right was a small staircase that only had four steps. Shadow walked up those steps and walked into a cold mist. 'This room must be a cooling station.' He thought once more. As Shadow casually stepped forward, he noticed little capsules that looked similar to what he had been in on a number of occasions to keep him alive when his condition wasn't particularly great. They seemed to increase in size; they were catalogued and named as well. He walked several steps when he felt something, a connection of some sort, a strong one. Then, Shadow turned to his right slowly. What he saw, stirred a flow of emotions. For the first time in eight years, he gets to see his son Dark. Shadow slowly walked towards him, he was in a cryo tube, the same sort of one that Shadow had been in, just that this was covered and filled with ice. Dark was all grown up, he would be 16 now. Dark's eyes were closed and he seemed relaxed. Shadow raised his hand and felt the cold glass that covered Dark. Shadow shed a tear, and his M16A4 dropped to the ground. Shadow lent his face on the glass cover as well. Shadow allowed his tears to pass through. He stayed there for a minute, crying, when two robots walked into the doorway.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" one said.  
"Shoot first, ask questions later." The other said. They walked closer, with their weapons aimed at Shadow, of who was still crying. The robots walked ever closer. Shadow didn't move. Then, suddenly, the cover of the cryo tube shattered, and Dark jumped out. Shadow was stunned and not injured, even though he was at point blank range. The robots took the hits. Dark landed on the cold floor, picked up Shadow's M16A4, and fired at the two robots. They were destroyed in four shots. Dark stood there motionless, Shadow was stunned at what he was witnessing, his son sparking to life and saving his life in an instant. Dark turned his head to Shadow slowly. Dark was now just a tad taller than Shadow, and he was tall compared to everyone else. Shadow's heart was beating strong with emotion, and joy, but his face told no such thing, but shock and awe. Dark walked up to Shadow, and held out his hand. Shadow paused for a moment, and Dark helped Shadow up. Dark and Shadow just looked at each other, they hadn't seen each other for eight years. Then, Sonic's voice disrupted the silence,  
"Shadow," Sonic fired his Blue Eagle, "did you get Dark?" Shadow was hesitant to answer, but he did eventually,  
"Yes." He said over his radio.  
"Alright! Let's get the hell out of here! Come on boys let's go! Shadow, meet you at the rendezvous point, Sonic out."  
"Meet you there." Shadow pulled out his pistol, the M1911. Dark saw it and remembered when he was six, when his training began. Shadow looked at Dark, "Come on." Dark didn't have any clothes, not even shoes and gloves. Shadow ran out of the door, Dark followed. Shadow took a left, where he would meet two more robots; he shot them down in seconds. The two hedgehogs continued, when an alarm sounded,  
"Warning, two minutes to self-destruction. Warning, two minutes to self-destruction." Sonic's voice came through Shadow's radio,  
"Shadow, get your ass out of there now, the place is gonna blow!"  
"You think we didn't notice!?" Shadow said as he took and another left along the corridor. As he continued, Dark pushed ahead and threw a grenade that he got form a robot along another corridor, to his left. Shadow looked down that aisle and there were two sentry turrets, the grenade detonated, as did the turrets. Shadow continued along, following Dark. Dark took several twists and turns, but Shadow was able to keep up. Then, the alarm went once more,  
"Warning, one minute to self-destruction. Warning, one minute-" Shadow shot the speaker. Up ahead, Dark jumped a great height and distance. Shadow thought that there was a gap in the ground, and oh boy there was, twenty feet it was.  
"Shadow, where in the name of hell are you!?" Sonic called. Shadow didn't reply as he jumped across the gap. He was close to the edge, where he fell just short. Shadow held up his arm, and Dark grabbed it. Shadow was surprised, Dark pulled him up. "What, you thought that I wouldn't help my own father?" Dark's voice was deep and strong, but he did have a point. The two continued running. 40 seconds to go and they reached a dead end. Dark had been around these corridors countless times, he was sure that this was the exit. "Damn it!" he said. Then, the side of the wall exploded, and the hole revealed a blue hedgehog, but it wasn't Sonic. It was a female, with a red jumper that had white hangings. She also had an RPG.  
"Come on!" she yelled. Dark followed her, but Shadow didn't. Dark turned,  
"Dad, come on!"  
"I don't trust her, I saw her ten years ago. She doesn't look trustworthy." Shadow turned away.  
"Shadow, she is our only chance of survival! Get your ass in gear and move!" Dark pulled Shadow out of the corridor and they followed the girl. She jumped into her roofless 4x4 Humvee and started her up. 10 seconds. Dark and Shadow jumped in and the car drove away.  
"Shadow!" Sonic yelled.  
"Here." He sounded calm.  
"Where the hell-" Sonic was cut off by the blast of the base, it was deafening. Sonic turned away to protect his eyes. After the noise died down, Sonic slowly turned on his mic, "Shadow…?" he said softly. A moment went by. No response. Sonic looked down at the Osprey's hull, in despair, as did everyone else in the hull.  
"Sonic, you there?" Shadow's voice was music to Sonic's ears,  
"Shadow! You're alive! I thought that I lost you there for a second buddy!" Sonic's joy was obvious.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form!" Sonic chuckled and looked out of the Osprey's window.  
"Where are you?" Sonic scanned the landscape, and spotted a car driving away from the base. "Get me a pair of binoculars stat!" His call was heard immediately; Tails came from the cockpit and gave Sonic a pair. Tails returned to his station. "Open the hatch!" The other pilot, who was a new found ally Beulah the Fox flicked the hatch switch and continued to fly. Sonic equipped the safety harness and leaned out of the aircraft. He pointed his binoculars at the moving car, and he saw Shadow, waving at Sonic. Sonic waved back. Sonic noticed Dark, "Is that him?" Shadow looked at Dark,  
"Yep, he's all grown up."  
"He looks fighting fit!"  
"Wait what?!" Shadow commented.  
"Just a figure of speech!" Sonic quickly replied. Then he noticed the driver of the car.  
"Who's at the wheel?" Sonic asked. Shadow leaned on the seat ahead of him,  
"Just who are you?" Sonic could hear the question.  
"Sonica Jasmine Steel."

* * *

Well, what did you think of that? Well, this one was long! There have been two new appearances, Beulah the Fox, which is my creation, and Sonica Jasmine Steel, which was made by a friend, SonicSteel2099, I hope that you liked this chapter! Please tell me if there is something that doesn't make sense or if there is a spelling mistake. Thank you!


End file.
